


Silly Billy

by LivingJoke



Category: Shrek (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Comedy, F/M, Humor, I Promise I Don't Hate Mike Wheeler, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Parody, School Reunion, Shrek References, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingJoke/pseuds/LivingJoke
Summary: Steve goes to the Hawkins High School reunion and runs into an old flame...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Shrek/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Silly Billy

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a good time to mention I've only seen the first season of Stranger Things

Steve Harrington was a lonely boy. He liked his bats nailed, his hair floofed, and his boys named Billy. Billy was Steve’s high school sweetheart and today was their high school reunion. Steve hadn’t seen Billy in 10 years and was eager to see how the years had changed his crush. For the better, Steve hoped.

Billy used to be such a hoodlum. Steve recalled that time Billy tried to run over that kid, Dustin.

Dustin.

Steve hadn’t seen him in a decade either. Not since the accident.

Steve got dressed up in his favorite ice cream pirate outfit and floofed his hairs with cream to make it floof. Harrington headed haughtily into Hawkins High with his head and hair held high. He caught sight of Nancy, an old flame. Nancy was the first person Steve told of his crush on Billy. That’s how Nancy found out Steve was gay.

“Nancy,” said Steve, “have you seen my Billy Boy?”

“No, Steven,” said Nancy, “I’m here with my Johnny Boy. He likes to take pictures of the girlies in their bedrooms. Gotta love him.”

“Haha,” said Steve, “what a merry prankster. God bless.”

And Steve walked away.

Steve saw Mike across the room. Steve and Mike’s friendship had fizzled out because Mike is garbage and hates Steve now.

Steve walked up to Mike and threw a drink of juice in his face and then hit him in the head with the rainbow flag Steve carries with him in his hair at all times. Mike died.

“Thanks for finishing what I started,” a voice said behind Steve.

Steve turned around. It was Billy!

  
“Now let me taste the rainbow,” Billy said and he planted a sloppy kiss on Steven’s lips, all sloppy and spitty.

“Yummy ;)” Steve said

Steve and Billy got married the next day and went to Disney World. Steve rode on the teacups and Billy liked the bumper cars because he liked to hit children with his car. Eventually, the two met up with their old buddy Shrek from high school and he invited them to his swamp for tea and rats.

Steve and Billy had dinner with Shrek and Billy went to go poop.

“Well now that he’s gone, we can finally be… alone,” said Shrek sexily (or should I say... Shrexily)

“I love you, Shrek” said Steve

And they killed Billy and fed his remains to Donkey

The End


End file.
